


【盾冬】Sweet

by meowmeowmeow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowmeow/pseuds/meowmeowmeow
Summary: 这是一个甜蜜的私人任务。





	【盾冬】Sweet

***

 

美国队长喜欢收集糖果。

TeamCap在满世界打击邪恶势力的时候，Steve经常会留意路边的糖果店，战事结束后总能带回满满一大兜。

 

五颜六色的、小动物形状的、甚至是复仇者们形象代言的，等等五花八门的糖果，都深受队长喜爱。

一半分给小伙伴，另一半带去瓦坎达。

“Bucky很爱吃糖吗？” Wanda一边往瓦坎达的那份糖果袋上扎蝴蝶结，一边问他。

Steve盯着一支小鹿造型的棒棒糖笑了，说Bucky确实很喜欢，但这些不仅仅是给他的，这是礼物。

他和Bucky每年都会攒满满一大袋来自世界各地的糖果，在儿童节送给瓦坎达的孩子们。每次Steve出完任务，总要捎几袋糖果回去，像一个甜蜜的私人任务。

Bucky每一年都把糖果珍重地藏起来，甚至都不告诉Steve在哪，直到节日当天。这让美国队长变成了幼稚队长，Bucky越藏，他越想找。

好几次，Bucky与T'challa商讨事情回来，推开小屋的门，就撞见一个头毛凌乱的傻大个在翻箱倒柜。

“Buck.” 好家伙，Steve语气竟然还很镇定，“我只是想吃点糖。”

看着Steve英姿飒爽、毫不尴尬地从衣柜里钻出来，Bucky就笑了。

 

***

 

他们不尴尬，一旁的T'challa十分尴尬。

殿下欲哭无泪，需要TeamCap安慰。

“Bucky越藏，Steve越想找？” Natasha边嚼泡泡糖，边挑起眉毛，“他们不老这样吗？是人是糖都一个道理，有什么奇怪的。”

Natasha见怪不怪，Sam却坐不住了。那几年Bucky东躲西藏，队长找得几近疯魔，Sam都看在眼里。

作为一个退役军人心理导师和一个朋友，他都觉得有必要去好好关心一下队长。

“Cap，你知道PTSD吗？你已经找回了Bucky，我们都很高兴，你们现在感情也很好，我想你不用再把藏起来的糖果当做藏起来的——”

“Steve？”

哦，Sam努力让自己的白眼翻得温柔可人一些。

队长的“糖果”，来了。

Steve用温和的“不知你在说什么但我等下会认真听你说”的眼神，中止了这次对话。他转身大碎步上前，拥抱了好久（三天也可以算很久）不见的Bucky。

Sam没说完的一句话就这么憋在气管里，可难受。叫Natasha猛锤了几下也没缓过来。

好在瓦坎达山清水秀幅员辽阔，他可以怒飞三千里冷静一下。

 

***

 

晚些时候，Bucky又收获了一大袋新奇的糖果。

再晚些时候，Bucky又抓获了一只找糖找到床底的队长。

“耐心一点啊，混球。” Bucky好笑地戳他胸口，“我保证，到了六月一日，给我的小男孩的糖果肯定是最甜的。”

Steve闷声答应了，紧紧搂着Bucky空荡荡的左肩，他们在毯子下相拥而眠，像一个温暖的茧。

Buck从不说谎。以往每一年，Steve都收获了最最香甜的礼物。

糖果是他的，Bucky也是他的，简直甜到肾伤。

 

***

 

新一年的糖果种类，似乎格外多。

浩克笑得甜蜜蜜口味儿，这是什么鬼。Steve一边想着，一边装了一大兜。

他知道，Bucky会喜欢的。

还不到四月，他们就攒了满满一大袋糖果。Bucky继续锲而不舍地藏，他继续锲而不舍地找。

藏着找着，一天天就这么甜蜜蜜地过去了。

灭霸就这么来了。

六月一日，如期而至。

糖果还是一样的香甜。

瓦坎达的孩子们，却只剩下了一半。

送糖果的人，也只剩下了一个。

安顿好幸存者后，Steve很快便投入新一轮的战斗，跟着复仇者们离开了。

没人知道剩下的半袋子糖果去了哪里。

队长依然坚定、强大、一丝不苟，只是在战斗间隙，复仇者们偶尔会看到，他从兜里小心翼翼地掏出一颗什么，放进嘴里，嚼得很慢，很慢。

复仇者们什么都明白，什么都没说。

苦苦撑着的人，总需要一点回忆的甜。

在最后一颗糖果也被吃完、Steve摸索口袋的频率越来越高、表情越来越无措的那一天。

命运之神，终于被他们这群向死而生的英雄感动。当然，更可能是被他们吓软了。

Bucky回来了。

他看着Steve，Steve也看着他。

“你可别告诉我，”Bucky温柔地叹口气，“你把孩子们的糖都吃光了。”

“是的。” Steve往前走了一步。

“混球。”Bucky也往前走了一步。

Steve突然冲过去，大力地抱住Bucky，同时更加大力地吻住Bucky。

诶呀。

Natasha一手一个捂住刚苏醒的Wanda和Vision的眼睛，非常有大前辈的风范。

Sam对归来的T'Challa表示了热烈欢迎，可能过分热烈了点，嗓门都快赶上姆巴库一族了。

耿直的黑豹陛下开始怀疑，猎鹰同志是为了掩饰队长和Bucky已经吻了五分钟的这个事实。

情不自禁，皆大欢喜。

 

***

 

Cassie打了个哈欠。

她睡了很长很长的一觉，梦见自己变成了小小的灰色的蝴蝶，还遇到了很多其他的蝴蝶。

睁开眼睛的时候，爸爸妈妈和警察爸爸都围着她，又哭又笑的。她惊讶地坐起来，怀里还紧紧抱着爸爸送的丑萌兔子。

“好啦好啦，我这就起床，” 她揉着眼睛嘟囔，像只柔软的小花猫，“不要告诉老师我睡过头了。”

她这么说着，吻了每一个爱哭的大人的脸颊，宣布自己很饿。

热腾腾的食物端上来的时候，电视里的一则新闻吸引了她。

“复仇者拯救——”她等不及读完新闻标题，指着电视画面，兴奋地叫起来，

“爸爸你看呀！是Steve和Bucky！”

新闻里的两个人都脏兮兮的，站在不知是哪的废墟里。Steve和Bucky抱在一起，唇贴在一起，很久很久。

Cassie知道队长喜欢糖果。每次爸爸悄悄变小去帮助队长，总会带回一兜超赞的糖果，爸爸说那是队长送给她的。

队长和Bucky嘴巴贴在一起，一定是在跟Bucky分享他最爱的糖果。

肯定很甜很甜吧。

Cassie快活地想着，吃了一大口意面。

真开心呀。

 

-fin-


End file.
